Kalos new Dawn!
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Dawn is back in kalos, and travels with Ash and his friends. Ash and Dawn both like each other, but the other doesn't know that, Serena is trying to drive a wedge between them, Bonnie is trying to get the two together, and Clement...(shrug)
1. Winning Dawn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so cut me some slack.**

Ash, Serena, Clement and Bonnie were rushing towards to the new Contest Hall. Kalos had just introduced contests, and the Grand Festival was happening! Ash knew that Dawn would be there. He really missed her ever since she left in Unova, but now, he had a plan to make her travel with him. Even though he just needed one more gym badge….

"Ash!" Serena said, interrupting Ash's train of thought.

"Hello, and welcome to the GRAND FESTIVAL! I know you Kalosians are new to this, but prepare to be in awe! Our first contestant is….Zoey from Snowpoint Town!" The MC said.

 _Of course._ Ash thought. _Zoey's so good, she'd have to be first_. Then Kenny, Ursula, Nando, and a couple others performed. Finally, it was Dawn's turn. Her blue hair was down, and she was wearing a beautiful cerulean dress.

"Piplup, Buneary, spotlight!"

"Piplup! Use whirlpool, and make several of 'em, but make it tiny. Now use bubble beam ontop of the whirlpool!"

The crowd gasped. There were bubbles everywhere, but they each had their own, tiny whirlpool underneath.

"Buneary, Use ice beam!"

The whole stage was beautifully frozen, and with whirlpool-underneath-bubbles, the stage looked mesmerizing-especially with Dawn, looking more beautiful than ever, in the center. Everyone exploded into applause, and the judges gave Dawn 10/10. Ash was surprised. Normally, Dawn would get 8s or 9s, but this time was different.

During the battle round, the finalists were Dawn and Zoey! The last time, Dawn lost to Zoey. Ash was hoping she'd win this time. Each coordinator were so good, not even a single scratch was on their pokemon. Finally, at the last second, Dawn's Piplup successfully launched a whirlpool, which hit Zoey's pokemon, so Dawn's score was higher.

"THE WINNER IS DAWN!" The MC announced. Everyone stood up and clapped, but Ash stood on his seat and applauded loudly. _What's gotten into him_? Serena wondered. _Well, that bluenette is really good._ Suddenly, Dawn noticed Ash. They communicated in blinks and facial expressions, when Ash smiled.

"Guys, that coordinator is Dawn Berlitz, my great friend from the Sinnoh region. She asked me to meet her after the whole contest is over."

"She seems pretty!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's a great coordinator. Serena could learn from her!" Clement said.

"Yeah" Serena reluctantly said.

The four (well, six, if you include the pokemon) went to Dawn's room. She was ready in her regular clothes; her hair was down without the yellow clips, but she still had the white beanie. She wore a black tank top with a pink vest, and jeans which matched Ash's.

"Wow! You're reeeealy pretty! Will you please take care of my brother?" Bonnie asked.

"De-de-ne!" Dedenne exclaimed.

"BONNIE!" Clement angrily said. "Sorry, Dawn. My sister's just like that."

"It's okay." Dawn smiled.

"It's so great to see you! After, about a year?" Ash said.

"Actually, it was eight months and five days." Dawn said.

Ash knelt on one knee, like he was proposing.

"Dawn Berlitz, will you please travel with me and my friends? It would mean so much to me-"

"Yeah!" Bonnie interrupted. "Ash said you're a really great cook! Serena's cooking's okay, but Ash said yours is better!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah. It'd be nice if you came." Clement said. Serena just frowned. _She'd better NOT come!_

"Fine, I'll come." Dawn said.

"YES!" was everyone's response. Everyone's except Serena's. Ash and Dawn did their special high-five. Serena was so mad, that if she was a volcano, she'd erupt. _Who does this Dawn girl think she is? Highfiving Ash like that….MY Ash, of all people!_ Serena thought. The five went back to Anistar's pokemon center. Serena was more infuriated when Dawn got the bed next to Ash. Also, Ash's bed was near a wall, so only Dawn's bed was near him. Piplup, Buneary and Pikachu were happily chatting, while Bonnie, who knew that Ash and Dawn like eachother, was thinking of a plan to get them together. Finally, she had an idea. A crazy, dangerous one, but an idea that was guaranteed to work.

 **Please review. Thanks**


	2. Rocket Attack!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

 **Serena: Do you have any ideas of how to make Ash hate Dawn?**

 **Author: Aww….is someone jealous?**

Ash was happy with himself. Finally, his Dawn was back with him. Still, he was afraid that maybe she had a thing with Kenny, Barry, or even Paul. He hoped not. He knew he should confess his feelings, but what if Dawn rejected him?

"I'm hungry! Let's stop here for lunch. Dawn, could I help you make it? Pretty please?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure! I'd love to have a little helper" Dawn said.

"I'm going to go train my pokemon for my next gym battle." Ash said.

"I'LL be practicing for the next showcase in Snowbelle City." Serena said. Clement was going to go work on an invention, when Bonnie remembered she was trying to get Ash and Dawn together.

"Okay, I'll be making Ash's favorite; sandwiches, chicken tenders, French fries, and poffins for dessert!" Dawn said.

"Yum! What's a poffin?" Bonnie asked. Dawn explained to her what a poffin was.

The two began to cook a delicious lunch (well, mostly Dawn cooked. Bonnie just talked the whole time)

"Guys! Lunchtime!" Dawn said, not noticing that Bonnie was helping herself to some fries.

"Mmm! This _is_ better than Serena's cooking!" Bonnie exclaimed, very loudly. Soon everyone came back, and Serena noticed that Ash sat across from Dawn, as Bonnie was sitting next to her. (That was the only spot near Dawn)

"Mmm….yum! Eight months without your cooking is torture." Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, you should've invited Dawn to travel with us much earlier!" Clement said, helping himself to some fries.

"Yeah, this is really good!" Serena said through clenched teeth.

"Dawn was busy in Sinnoh with her contests." Ash said. As soon as he said 'Sinnoh with her contests' Dawn stiffened. After she left Ash in Unova to go to Hoenn's Grand Festival….no. She forced herself not to think of it.

After a delicious lunch, they all went back to what they were doing. Dawn, however, was helping Ash train his pokemon. Eventually, they started talking.

"So, Miss Top Coordinator, did you miss me or not?" Ash said, immediately wishing he didn't say that.

"Um…what?" Dawn said.

"How was the Hoenn Grand Festival? The one from last year?" Ash asked.

 _God, how come everyone kept bringing that up?_ She didn't want to talk about it, especially the part after she…

"Hello?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, it was fine. I won, and I beat Kenny." She said. It was the truth, but what upset her was the 'special guest' who visited her after she won.

"So, you're the Top Coordinator for this year and the last, DD?" Ash grinned mischievously.

"Yeah….DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dawn said. The two laughed, when Dawn noticed something…Pikachu was gone! Ash noticed that, too. They looked up and saw the faint outline of a hot air balloon…

"Team Rocket!" They exclaimed. They chased after the balloon, and Meowth noticed them.

"The twerps are here!" He said, alerting Jessie and James. The three said there annoying catchphrase, and Jessie pressed a button from her balloon. Three Ursaring came out of the woods, obviously in control of Team Rocket.

"Twerps!" Team Rocket said. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu sadly exclaimed from their balloon. The Ursaring advanced on them.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, no!" Ash said. Dawn didn't know why he said that, but she soon found out. One of the Ursaring was knocked out (yay!) but, the other two were mad. They advanced on Dawn, but Ash stood protectively in front of her. The Ursaring used Scratch, hoping to hit Dawn, but they hit Ash instead! He crumpled to the ground, and out of anger, Dawn made Piplup use Hydro Pump again. The Ursaring eventually got scared and ran away. Piplup used Hydro Pump into the air, and (yay!) Team Rocket's balloon exploded, and Pikachu fell out! Dawn caught it, though. She gently placed it on the ground, and rushed over to Ash.

"Ash!" She cried. "I'm sorry…."

"No need to worry." He said.

"That's when I worry the most." She replied.

"Dawn…" He said. "I'm hungry."

The two laughed, as they walked back to camp, (with Ash's arm around Dawn's shoulder) They told everyone how Team Rocket attacked them, and how Ash took the attack to save Dawn, and how she saved him. Everyone but Serena was happy. Bonnie smiled. Now, she didn't have to carry on her dangerous plan. Dawn already did something much more wild that brought them closer.

 **That's it! R &R please.**


	3. Confession Time

**Thanks to espeoon44 for the review. Also, Spoiler Alert: In this chapter, Ash confesses his feelings! This is probably the longest chapter yet.**

Ash was thinking how he should tell Dawn about his feelings. His brain thought of many ideas, but Ash only liked three of them. He was grateful that Dawn saved his life from a Team Rocket attack, which happened five minutes ago. Clemont was working on his new invention- a machine that could train your pokemon immediately! Serena was back to practicing for her next showcase, and Bonnie was thinking of ways to get Ash and Dawn together. A safe way, unlike her last plan.

"Hey, Dawn! Follow me." Ash said.

"Huh? Where?" The bluenette replied.

Ash led her to a place in the nearby forest. This place had so many beautiful flora and fauna.

"Ash, this is….beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you." The raven-haired trainer whispered.

"Dawn, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yea?"

Ash hesitated. "Dawn, I…" _BOOM!_

 _Great._ Ash thought _. Which idiot could cause that bad an explosion? And why now?_

"Sorry! My machine blew up!" Clement said.

"Science is soooo amazing, huh?" Dawn joked.

Just then, Ash felt some rain.

"Great! It's raining. How far away are we from the nearest town?" Ash asked.

"Oh. We're…actually, we're less than half a kilometer away from Couriway Town!" She exclaimed.

"Well, let's go!" Ash responded. Together, they walked back to where the others were. By then, it was raining even harder, so they all had to jog (poor Clemont). Finally, when it seemed like the rain would not spare them, they reached Couriway Town. They went to the nearest Pokemon Center and got some rooms, and warmed themselves up near their fireplace.

"So, Ash, what were you trying to tell me before Clemont's machine exploded?" Dawn asked.

"It was an accident!" Clemont said.

"Big brothers." Bonnie sighed.

"Dawn, Clemont didn't mean it!" Serena said, trying to act rude.

 _Oh no._ Ash thought. _I can't say I love her in front of my friends! What if she rejects me? I'll make a bigger fool of myself!_

"Um, not here." He replied.

"Why not? Ash, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Serena said.

"We could go outside." The bluenette suggested.

"Great idea." Ash responded. The two went outside in the hall. Surely no one would interrupt them here!

"Okay, Dawn, I…." he said 'I love you', but his voice was drowned out by a flock of tourists that were coming their way.

"OMG! Did you see him?" On girl asked.

"No. Who are you talking about?" Another asked.

"The Gym Leader of Pewter City! He's soooo cute!" The tourists eventually made their way to their rooms.

"So, what did you say?" Dawn asked. Unfortunately for them, they heard some muffled voices back from their room.

"I can't hear anything, guys! Move over!"

"Bonnie, you're the one hogging all the space!"  
"Honestly, can't you guys stop arguing? Be quiet if you want to hear what Ash is trying to say!"

Great. There friends were spying on them. Dawn giggled.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't start by saying 'Dawn, I'. Whenever you do start with that, you get interrupted." She said.

"Okay. We have a balcony attached to our room, right? Meet me there tonight." He said, hoping he'd be able to confess his feelings without being interrupted.

"Okay. But, those tourists were gossiping about Brock, right? Isn't he the gym leader of Pewter City?" Dawn asked. The raven haired trainer nodded, and as they opened the door to their room, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena tumbled on the floor.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Dawn teased.

"Um…"

"No"

"Mimblewimble!"

"It's okay. Just next time, don't do that." Ash said.

Ash was at the balcony a bit too early. He was hoping Dawn would come, although he thought she'd sleep instead. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she came.

"Hey. So, what do you want to tell me?" She asked.

 _This is it._ He thought. _I'm going to tell her and no one will stop me._

"Dawn, there's a girl I really like. She's awesome, friendly, beautiful, and….she's literally the best."

SERIOUSLY? Dawn wanted to scream! Why was Ash telling her this? Bad enough her crush didn't like her, but even worse that he was telling it to her face!

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked. Dawn definitely didn't have the luck. First, after she won the Hoenn Grand Festival, Paul, of all people, came to congratulate her personally. He said he liked her, and Dawn responded by making Piplup Hydro Cannon him.

"Silly, it's you." Ash said. It took Dawn a couple of seconds to realize what he said. Me? Seriously? She thought.

Ash slowly leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against Dawn's. Dawn was so happy, that she forcefully pushed her tounge through his mouth, so thiere tounges touched. Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and Ash wrapped his around Dawn's waist, pulling her close. Piplup let out an exciting squeal, and the two reluctantly pulled apart. They stopped kissing because they didn't want anyone to notice.

"Goodnight, Dawn." Ash pulled Dawn close to him, and quickly kissed her. "Goodnight, Ash." Dawn replied.

 **Man, making fanfics are harder than you think! Please R &R….**

 **Serena: Do you know why Ash and Dawn are acting a bit close lately?**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not publishing, as I normally do it on a daily basis. I'm kind getting a severe case of writer's block, and I'm not feeling so good, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas through reviews. Oh yeah, thanks to espeon44 and Pearlshipper4evar for reviewing. I'll try to add a new chapter, soon.**


	5. Fiery Jealousy

It was another stormy day, and, as usual, Ash was sleeping in. Dawn was extremley tired, for some reason, so she was sleeping late, too. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie were already awake, so they went to get some breakfast. Ash woke up and saw Dawn, who was still sleeping, in the bed next to his. Since today was April Fools, he decided to play a harmless prank on her. First, he climbed into her bed, hugged her tightly, and told Piplup to use Peck on her.

"AAA!" Ash was laughing so hard he almost fell out of bed.

"Ash Ketchum! It is NOT funny!" Dawn angrily said.

"To me it is. Besides, I have another great prank!" Dawn had had it. She made Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

"AAA!" This time, Dawn was laughing.

"Dawn Berlitz! It is NOT funny!" He said, mocking the way she said it.

"That's NOT how I talk!"  
"Yea it is!" The two spent a couple of minutes attacking eachother with Pecks and Thunderbolts, when finally, they stopped.

"I am sore all over because of all the time Piplup used Peck." Dawn said, glaring at Ash.

"I feel like I'm paralyzed, thanks to Pikachu's Thunderbolt." Ash said, returning the glare.

"Have you ever pranked Johanna? Or has she pranked you for April Fools?" He asked. The bluenette looked down, hoping he'd forget the question.

"Hello? Have you ever pranked your mom, Johanna, for April Fools?"

"Can you please stop asking that!?" She snapped. Ash stroked her hair.

"What happened?" He cooed.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Before my journey…I was at home. With mom. I don't how, but suddenly, our house caught on fire. Mom was upstairs, and she told me to save myself, so I should get out without trying to save her. I listened to her, but…she didn't make it. I could have helped her, since I had Piplup. I could vanquished the flames with Piplup's BubbleBeam, but I didn't. It's all my fault she died!" She broke down.

"Dawn, no, it's not your fault! If you saved Johanna, you would've died. Besides, Johanna wanted this. Why else would she make sure you wouldn't save her? This isn't your fault." He said, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

Lucky for them that they stopped hugging, because Serna, Clemont and Bonnie came in!

"The sleepyheads wake up." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Aw. I wanted Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on them. Then they'd wake up, but be in pain!" Serena added.

"We brought some breakfast for you guys. It's just two cake slices…."

Ash started gobbling up one cake before Clemont could finish his sentence. He was about to eat Dawn's cake, but she grabbed it before he could eat it. Little did they know that Serena heard all about what happened to Dawn's mom…

It was night. Since it was raining so hard, everyone decided to stay in the Pokemon Center instead of go outside, and maybe catch pneumonia. They were all showering, and before Dawn went to shower, she rummaged around her backpack and found a picture. It was of her and Johanna before the fire.

"Mom, is it really not my fault that you died?" Dawn asked. Obviously, she wouldn't get an answer. She was talking to a picture, not the real Johanna! But, Dawn felt that it wasn't her fault after her 'talk/prank' with Ash.

After showering, everyone went to get dinner.

"You guys can on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." She said. She rummaged around her bag, looking for her picture. She found it, however, but it was slightly different…

The picture was burned. It was burned in such a way that the picture was split in two: One side with just Johanna and one side with just Dawn. It was kind of a reminder that Dawn could never be with her mom again. She held the picture to her heart and started to cry.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked. She immediately thought of Ash. He wouldn't do something like this, but then he had said he had another prank….and he was the only one who knew how Johanna died….so he was the only culprit. Dawn had a hard time picturing Clemont, Bonnie and even Serena, who she thought didn't like her, burning the picture. Dawn never went to get dinner. She just went straight to bed. When everyone came back, Ash went to Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn! How come you didn't come for dinner?" He asked. Dawn glared and turned around, so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Was it something I said or did?" He asked. Silence.

"Hello?"

"Something you did! Now shut up and stop bothering me." She growled.

Ash, his dense side taking over, shrugged and went to bed. Little did they know, that someone else had burned the picture, namely a jealous blonde Pokemon Performer…

 **That's it! Thanks for the amazing ideas, and thanks to Pearlshipper4evar, espeon44, AshxDawnaddicted, Opinionated Shipper and Guest for reviews! Yes, NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! I'll update once a week probably, but right now it is thunderstorming, which makes my WiFi very slow, so my new chapters might update a bit later (thanks a lot, rain!) Please R &R**


	6. Author's Note, Again

**Sorry, guys, but I have lots of homework and I also have writer's block, so it'll be some time before I update the story. But thank you so much for those who reviewed. You know who you are.**


	7. Scavenger Hunts & Confessions!

**Yay! A NEW Chapter! Thanks for reviewing, people. In this chapter: SPOILER; Dawn forgives Ash! And, for those of you who've read ALL mystories, sorry that people keeping dying in them.  
**

The five had reached Snowbelle Town. Serena was thinking hard of another way to make Dawn hate Ash. The burned picture plan was a success. Dawn wouldn't even to talk to Ash! She would ignore him whenever he talked to her. Ash was trying everything to make Dawn forgive him, but it was hard, considering that she would pretend he wasn't alive.

"Serena, isn't your Pokemon Showcase today?" Dawn asked.

"Ooo! Is it! If yes, you and Dawn should make your pokemon perform now, cause when you do, it's really pretty!" Bonnie said.

"Yea, but last time Serena performed for you, somehow glitter came in mine and Ash's hair. Remember?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah. It took a couple days to get it out." Ash said, playfully glaring at Serena.

"It was an accident, and yes, Dawn. My Showcase is today." She said. "It's in a couple hours." Suddenly, Bonnie thought of an idea to bring Ash and Dawn closer to each other.

"I KNOW! Let's do a scavenger hunt of the city! Each time can around, and they have to buy or get at least one thing from a certain area here! Please, guys?" Bonnie said, almost begging.

Clemont, Serena, Dawn and Ash agreed. What could possibly go wrong?

"Okay! We first need to get Fresh Water from the Snowbelle Gym, free Makeup Samples at the boutique here, and, in a place called Winding Woods, there's a special berry there. It's called the Lansat Berry. Your team will have to get a Fresh Water, Makeup Samples, and a Lansat Berry! Come back to our room at the Pokemon Center when you're done!Winner gets an Old Gateau and RageCandyBar!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"De-de-ne!"

"Pi-pi-lup!"

"Pika-chuuu!"

"I think that they're trying to say they want to stay in our rooms, instead of help us with our scavenger hunt." Dawn said. Clemont went to put the pokemon there, and he volunteered to stay there, so each team would have an even number of people.

"Okay! First team...Me and Serena! Team 2 is Ash and Dawn!" Bonnie said. "C'mon, Serena, let's go to the boutique!" Bonnie dragged Serena away before Dawn had a chance to complain.

"Okay, do you want to get the Fresh Water first?" Ash asked. Dawn marched off to the gym, ignoring him. She went to the gym guide, and he gave her fresh water.

"What was the next item...?" She asked.'

"Make-up Samples. At the Snowbelle Boutique." Ash answered. He made a mental note to thank Bonnie for putting him and Dawn on the same team. The two headed off to the boutique, and Dawn asked the saleslady for some Makeup Samples. After getting those two, they went to the Winding Woods.

"Where, exactly, is a Lansat Berry? This forest is huge! It could be anywhere!" Dawn said.

"Maybe they're over there?" Ash said, pointing to another part of the forest. There were lots of berry trees there. Ash walked over there, and...

"ASH! NO!" Dawn screamed. This startled Ash, who lost his balance. Dawn ran and grabbed his wrist, but, unfortunately, The two fell down. What happened was there was a gorge down there, and Dawn tried to save Ash from falling down in it. She half succeeded. He didn't just fall in it...Dawn did, too. While they were falling, Ash positioned himself so in such a way that Dawn wouldn't get hurt from the fall. Instead, he would. As the two landed in the gorge, the first thing Ash said was

"So you're talking to me."

Dawn gave him a dirty look. "I don't want my friend to be stuck in a gorge because of a stupid scavenger hunt."

"Dawn, do you really think I would burn your picture? I'm not mean. I would never imagine doing that." Ash said.

That's what Dawn had been thinking. But, he was the only one who knew how Johanna had died. So how else...?  
"Probably Braixen burned it on accident or something." Ash suggested. "It hurts me to see you upset, but it hurts me even more when your angry with me. Please, i'm innocent! Forgive me, Dawn."

Dawn looked into his eyes. How _could_ Ash burn the picture? It was impossible. He loved her too much.

"You're right. Maybe Braixen burned it on accident. I can't imagine you burning it. You would never do such a thing." She said.

Ash was relived. Finally, she believed him! Still, even if Braixen did burn it on accident.. was it just a coincidence that Johanna and Dawn, in the picture, were separated?

"So...does that mean that we're together again?" He asked.

"Since when did we break up?" The two smiled. Ash slowly leaned forward and kissed Dawn.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Bonnie and Serena...**_

Bonnie was regretting sending everyone to find a Lansat Berry. That was the only thing she needed to find, and she couldn't find it! She saw, a bit further from where she and Serena was, lots of berry trees.

"Serena! I'll check over there." Bonnie said, pointing to the berry trees.

"Okay. Remember, Lansat Berries are are orange, and are kind of star-shaped." Serena replied. Bonnie went off to that berry tree area. However, she was unaware of the gorge. She fell down in it...and saw Ash and Dawn kissing!

"YAY!" She said, causing Ash and Dawn to quickly break apart.

"You two made up! And like each other! Are you two dating?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, to all your questions." Dawn said.

"Bonnie, DON'T tell anyone about Dawn and me." Ash said. "Please."

"Why not? You two look very cute together."

"Bonnie, it's going to be a surprise for everyone. I'll tell them after the Kalos League." Ash said.

"BONNIE! ASH! DAWN! GRAB ON!" The three looked up, and saw three ropes coming down. They held on tightly, and the ropes slowly lifted them out of the gorge.

"Thanks to my new machine, I saved your life!" Clemont said. Serena found out that Bonnie fell in the gorge, so she went to get Clemont.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash said. Suddenly, Clemont's machine blew up.

"Both teams were amazing, so everyone gets and Old Gateau and RageCandyBar!" Bonnie announced, handing out the candies.

 **The end ! Ash and Dawn are together again! PLZ R &R. Next chapter: sometime this week**


	8. Team Flare vs Ash & Dawn!

**Welcome, everyone, to a new, and about fifth-to last chapter of Kalos New Dawn! Please R &R.**

"Talonflame! Use Flame Charge on Avalugg!" Ash was currently at the Snowbelle Gym. He was battling Wulfric for the Iceberg Badge. He had already defeated his Cryogonal and Abomasnow, and Wulfric's Avalugg was his last pokemon.

"Go, Ash! And Talonflame! You can do it! " Dawn, Piplup and Aipom cheered.

"Cryogonal, Dodge it!" Wulfric cried. Cryogonal was too slow, and got knocked out as soon as Talonflame attacked.

"Wulfric has no usable Pokemon. Ash from Pallet Town is the winner!" Wulfric walked up to Ash.

"Congratulations, young man. You've defeated me, so here's your Iceberg Badge. I think now you're eligible for the Kalos Leauge, right?" Wulfric said, handing over the badge.

"YESSSS! I JUST GOT A ICEBERG BADGE!' Ash said. "Kalos Leauge, here I come!"

Soon, his friends joined him.

"Ash, you're so smart! You made Talonflame attack mainly with Flame Charge, making it faster, so the badge was practically yours!" Serena gushed, while walking towards him. Dawn ran towards Ash and leaped in his arms.

"You were great, Ash! Now you can participate in the Kalos Leauge! Congrats!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without your insipring cheers, and support." Ash said, hugging her back.

"Aww, how sweet." Clemont said. Bonnie smiled. _They're so cute together!_ She thought. While everyone was happy about those two hugging, Serena frowned. She walked over to give Dawn a piece of her mind, when Wulfric said something to them.

"Hey, there's some trouble in the Pokemon Village. It's near the Winding Woods. Would you mind helping me out a bit? The Pokemon seem distressed for some reason. I hope it's not because of Team Flare or anything..."

Ash, with his arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulder, grew angered. He hated it when people were rude to Pokemon. Especially if they were trying to harm them.

"Sure! We'll go." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon, the five found themselves in Wulfric's car. He was driving them to the Pokemon Village. (Serena sat shotgun, Bonnie and Clemont were in the middle and Ash and Dawn were in the way back of the car. Dawn was wearing her regular outfit; which was a black tank with a long pink vest, black jeans, gold belt, pink fingerless gloves like Ash's and her hair completely down-with no clips, no beanie)

"The last time I came here, I saw a couple o' people in red. I hope it ain't Team Flare." Wulfric said.

"Great! First Team Rocket, then Team Galactic, now Team Flare." Dawn muttered.

"You forgot Team Aqua and Team Plasma." Ash said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Woah, this is the Pokemon Village?" Clemont said. It was very pretty. There were purple and yellow flowers splashed across this valley. Jiggglypuff, Noctowl, and Amoongusses were everywhere here. This place seemed so perfect, a place where pokemon and nature were at peace...and the thought of Team Flare trying to take it away angered Ash.

"Wait...doesn't Team Flare wear red?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, genius. Why?" Serena asked. Dawn pointed north to a rocky area, where Team Flare grunts were. It seemed like they were trying to go to a cave.

"Oh no! They're here!" Bonnie cried.

"I think they're heading for the Unkown Dungeon!" Wulfric thundered.

"The what?" Everyone asked.

"It's where Mewtwo and a megastone for a legendary is! Hurry, try to stop them!" Wulfric said. Ash and his friends ran to the cave, when one of the Admins spotted them.

"Well well, if it isn't you guys." Said the orange-haired admin.

"Aliana! You and I will battle the raven-haired boy and the blunette. Bryony, Celosia, you battle the blonde girl and boy." said the blue haired girl.

"Mable!" Dawn spat. _Did Dawn know this Mable girl from somewhere?_ Ash wondered.

"Go, Houndoom!" Mable said.

"Go, Druddigon!" Aliana said.

"Pikachu, come on out!" Ash said.

"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn cried.

Piakchu immediately attacked Houndoom with a Iron Tail, while Druddigon tried to attack it with a Dragon Claw.

"Piplup! USE HYRDO CANNON!" Suddenly, a gigantic wave of water splashed Houndoom and Druddigon. It also affected Bryony's Liepard and Celosia's Drapion. The Admins' Pokemon instantly fainted.

"Grr! You! You're even more powerful than before..." Mabel muttered.

"At least we stalled you guys, so our plan got carried out succesfully!" Aliana said.

"Not so fast!" Ash and Dawn turned around, and saw Wulfric with Officer Jenny.

"Return the Mewtwonite X and Y! We should be lucky that Mewtwo isn't here."

"Oh, great! We got defeated...by a kid!" Celosia complained.

"Not one, but by _two_!" Bryony added.

"You...your Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town, right? We have you to thank for defeating the Team Flare Admins. please, accept these megastones as a thank-you gift." Officer Jenny said, dropping the Mewtwonites in Dawn's hand as she left with the admins.

"Yay! Dawn defeated Team Flare!" Bonnie cheered.

"Thanks to you and Piplup for helping me and Serena defeat Celosia and Bryony." Clemont said.

"Yeah, thanks." Serena sarcasticly added.

"You were amazing! Since when did Piplup learn that powerful Hydro Cannon? Have you encountered Mable before?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded. "During my first few weeks here, she tried to steal Piplup. But, luckily, I defeated her in battle." She looked at the Mewtwonites.

"You told me something about the Pledging Tree in Coumarine City. Where you give gifts to people who mean a lot to you. You are the body, I am the soul. You are the heart, I am the heartbeat. You are the tree, I am the leaves. You are the most important person in my life, and you mean everything to me. Thank you, for all you did."

Dawn smiled, and placed the Mewtwonite X in his hand. Ash's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're giving me a Mewtwonite!? This is the best Pledging Tree gift, although we aren't under it. Thank you so much, it means a lot!"

Ash said, hugging her lovingly. Serena frowned. What about the ribbon Ash gave her at the Pledging Tree? She reminded herself that this time Dawn gave the present, not Ash. Serena cursed herself for not getting him a gift.

"Ah-hem!" Bonnie interrupted. She looked Ash in the eye, with a look saying _'During that scavenger hunt, when I walked in on you and Dawn's moment, I made you promise that you would tell us that you and Dawn are dating. Tell them now, or else I will_!"

"Okay, guys. Dawn and I have something important to tell you." Ash said, glancing at Dawn. She immediately understood.

"Serena, Clemont, Bonnie...Ash and I are dating." Dawn said, holding Ash's hand.

"Seriously? You guys do look cute together." Clemont said. Bonnie agreed, pretending she didn't already know about it. Serena, however, was the opposite. She looked so angry, that she wanted to scream! She already burned Dawn's picture of her mom, yet that couldn't break apart her and Ash! What would? Hoping it would just be a joke, she said.

"Prove it." She instantly regretted saying that, because of what happened next.

"Okay!" Ash faced Dawn pulled her close, and kissed her. It was short, but sweet.

"Does that prove it?" Serena nodded. "Congrats, you two!" She said. On the inside, she wasn't happy about it. She was sad. _How dare that...that..._ Dawn _steal MY Ash!?_ She angrily thought. _I liked him first, and then he just had to date her! And kiss her in front of me! MY Ash kissed someone else!_ Serena felt like attacking Dawn, but decided not to, since she didn't want to get on Ash's bad side.

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but we better get going back to Snowbelle City." Wulfric said. Everyone got back in the car, and Ash put his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"A good thing that everyone knows we're dating is that now I can publicly show my love for you." Ash said. Dawn smirked. "We have Bonnie to thank. Oh yeah, when you proved we were dating, you didn't kiss me for that long." She said.

"How long should I have kissed you?" Ash asked. "This long." Dawn leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed Ash passionately. She was right-this kiss was longer than her other kisses with Ash.

 **The END! In the next 2-5 chapters, it'll take place in the Kalos Leauge. Yeah, this chapter has more Pearlshipping than the others. Hope you enjoy, and please Favorite/Follow/Review or both. R &R!**

 **Serena: F.Y.I, I hate this story! Couldn't you have made Ash like me instead!?**

 **Dawn Ketchum: Um, no. Ash and Dawn are made for eachother. They're so cute together!**

 **Serena: ...**

 **Dawn Ketchum: HA! EVEN YOU ADMIT IT!**


	9. The Last Chapter

**So, guys, the chapter before this is the last one. I kind of ran out of ideas, but Ash got his Iceberg Badge, his friends know of his relationship with Dawn...what else could I add? This is the final chapter, but if you think I should make a sequel to this story about the Kalos Leauge, please let me know. Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting.**

 **-Sella (That's my name)**


End file.
